herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sirryu
Sirryu is a character revealed on this wiki earlier than even remotely intended, and was done so in response to Mount Oum (The creator of RWBY, Dead Fantasy, Haloid, and other works) had passed away very recently, as the author had heavy inspiration because of Monty to even work on Sirryu's title game, "E.S.W.N.", which was originally intended as an indirect homage to his latest work RWBY, with some of the characters from E.S.W.N. being based on RWBY. Sirryu, to the author, is considered a heavy homage to Monty himself, as he is the glue that held all of the other characters together to showcase he is truly the leader of the Guardian Beasts, just like how Monty was the glue that kept the animation team for RWBY together. With many tearful sorrows from the author, RIP Monty Oum. In-Game Base Stats *HP: 500 (5,000 as Ultrarius Mode) *MP: 777 (7,777 as Ultrarius Mode) *SP: 0/100 *Attack: 185 (999 as Ultrarius Mode) *Defense: 25 (90 as Ultrarius Mode) *Spirit: 111 (777 as Ultrarius Mode) *Wisdom: 50 (100 as Ultrarius Mode) *Speed: 100 (500 as Ultrarius Mode) *Luck: 100 (999 as Ultrarius Mode) *Starting Level: 1 (99 as "Sirryu Ultrarius Mode") Playstyle Description As the only player character you start off with in the beginning chapter of the game, keeping Sirryu alive and near maximum defensive capability is vital; without proper equipment, Sirryu can easily be KO'd in a single hit from most of the early enemies that are tough enough to do so. However, despite the incredibly low defensive stats, Sirryu has an HP Regeneration ability that is unique up until the post-game content; no other character or enemy has any form of passive HP regeneration as a permanent, passive trait. Sirryu, though, has an HP Regen powerful enough to incredibly delay the passive damage of regular poison status effects, but it is not strong enough to delay the higher ranking passive damage status effects, but Sirryu will take far less damage regardless in the aftermath of it. Sirryu is also noted for having a near maximum Attack stat, meaning all of his best moves are going to be Physical in nature. However, there is a problem with this; Sirryu's moves, for a good while, are not only very low in base power, but are also associated with Sirryu's Spirit Stat instead of his much higher Attack. While his Spirit Stat is not too bad, it's immediately outshined once you acquire Zucue as a playable character by the beginning of Chapter 2; Zucue's offensive stats are the exact opposite of Sirryu's, and he is much, much faster in comparison and has less to worry about being hit despite having weaker armor types. Sirryu, by Chapter 3, gets an extraordinary buff to his roster of abilities; he now acquires a Physical, Water Element version of Zucue's most effective Fire Magic attack, and not only that, but beginning with this Chapter, the "Ultrarius Modes" of each of the core characters are soon going to be able to be unlocked, with Sirryu acquiring his transformation first. However, when Sirryu first acquires it, it's only for scripted events until the final confrontation against the main antagonist of the game, Harena. Storyline E.S.W.N. TBA 10K Guardian Beast TBA Bomberman Classic Sirryu, alongside the other three members of his section of the Shiramu Inc. Black Ops, were called in to a sudden emergency order to deal with the Act Zero Bombermen that Bagura had created but got too out of control for everyone else. After rather quickly making short work of all of the major difficult targets, Sirryu and co are called out without warning just as Shirobon and his friends finish off the rest of the robots. When asked who they were by Shirobon, Grandis can only respond by the fact they're Black Ops agents for whenever things get too out of control, which alerts Max as he had been suspicious of Shiramu Inc. for a good while, and the fact that Grandis had been hiding these four, powerful soldiers for who knows how long just raised the question of why he even needed them here to begin with if he had access to easily the best soldiers he's seen. When Bagura comes in for private questioning during the night shift, as per usual in the comic, Grandis berates Bagura for utilizing abandoned, unstable tech in those robots he created, and Sirryu, alongside Zucue, Baywho, and Xanuu, are witnessing the entire berating of Bagura just to ensure Bagura has nothing fishy to try and pull against Grandis. Bagura, feeling threatened by the group of four, has Grandis notice this as he dismisses them for the moment, as he can be certain that Bagura will behave himself more properly next time. Design Notes Originally, it was stated that Sirryu would be an Expy of Ruby from RWBY since, at the time, all of the core units of the E.S.W.N. lead four protagonists were based off of a RWBY Character. However, this changed to varying characters from different teams as time progressed. Sirryu, in hindsight, is much more comparable to Sun, with his older, 10K Guardian Beast design (also his Neo Ultimorian Canon design) is based specifically after Fox, especially since they both share a weapon and their powers function near identical in theory but actually function through different methods entirely, primarily in that while both can cause KO'd opponents to inflate and explode, when Sirryu does this to a target, they inflate into giant bubbles in which they explode into a hail of ice spears at the targets in range. All of the four primary Guardian Beasts are designed with a RWBY character in mind, but just like Sirryu, their basis changed over time. Not only that, but Genesis is designed entirely differently from what one would expect; he is a SILVER Dragon, instead of a Gold Dragon like in Chinese Mythology. The reason for this is actually because the Gold Dragon of the Center already has a representation as a separate entity who is the "Father of Ryuus", AKA "Father of Asian Dragons". Honglong is also noted as being the Final Boss of E.S.W.N., but he does make a return as a playable unit in the post-game and also as an NPC and unlockable unit in 10K Guardian Beast. Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Lawful Good Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Axemen Category:Gods/Deities Category:Living Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:In Love Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist